You're Amazing Just the Way You Are
by The Irish Cullen
Summary: Edward returns home to find his wife working out again, and decides to show her what he thinks of her. M for teasing! All human bit of fluff. R&R please. Based off the Bruno Mars song 'Just The Way You Are' I own nothing.


**EPOV**

I sighed as I threw my keys on the table behind the door.

Don't get me wrong I was happy to be home. My shift at the hospital had been ridiculously long and I had missed my family.

What made me sigh was what I heard when I walked in the door.

The sound had become a constant soundtrack to my evenings at home and I swear I was going to kill it.

It was the thunderous roll of a treadmill.

I swear to God it was constant.

Now as a doctor I was happy when my wife ordered the treadmill thinking she was going to use it in moderation to keep a healthy fitness level. As a husband I obviously told she didn't need it which she doesn't but obviously she over powered me using skills no man could deny.

But now as both a doctor and a husband I was getting worried. She was on it constantly.

Alright not constantly I'm sure she didn't spend all day on it but still she had to be spending at least three hours a day on it.

It hadn't been as constant, until one significant change happened in our little household.

I walked straight past the door down to the basement where she was on the damn thing and walked upstairs to where the significant change slept. I cracked open the door to see the soft blue glow come off the room before pushing the door open fully. He was awake and had his arms extended up in the air.

"Hey Buddy" I said picking my son up into my arms. Little Antony Robert Cullen was born just under nine months ago and was definitely the centre of my wife's world. He was our first child and he made both of us extremely happy, well in every area but one. "Where you good for Mommy?" I cooed as he lulled against my chest sleepily, sometimes he just liked a cuddle before bed from both of us. He yawned against me and I put him back down in the crib gently before heading to my room to get changed out of my work clothes.

Once I was changed I walked downstairs and then down another set to the basement. She had the treadmill faced against the wall and had her head phones in, we had a screen baby monitor in so she had obviously seen me come home and see the baby, but hadn't realised I was in the basement with her now. Her long brown hair was tied back in a ponytail so not to bother her. As quietly as I could I walked over to the socket and yanked the plug for the treadmill out of the wall with my foot. I then jumped behind it knowing when it stopped she would go flying.

She was never the most coordinated.

The never ending ream on the treadmill abruptly stopped but Bella continued to stepped forward only to be thrown back right against my chest.

"Edward?" she asked pulling out her headphones.

"Hey" I said lifting her up onto her two feet.

"You coulda just told me to stop" She said turning to kiss me quickly but I wasn't having any of that. I had been in work for seventy two hours and I wanted to kiss her properly. "What was that about?" she asked pulling away breathless.

"I missed you" I told her leaning down and pressing my lips to hers again.

"I missed you too" She said with a smile. "How was work?" she asked trying to wriggle out of my arms.

"I would tell you if you would stay still Bella" I told her and she stopped, only moving her arms to wrap around my neck.

"Sorry Baby" She said with a shrug.

"I think you're over working it a bit" I told her in all honesty.

"Edward, Alice and Jasper's wedding is like three weeks away. I need to be back to my pre baby body before them and the only way that's going to happen is by..." She began when I silenced her by placing my finger over her mouth.

"We were going to go upstairs and we are going to talk" I said scooping her up into my arms, it felt no different to carrying Antony. A fact I told her when she protested to me carrying her, claiming she was too heavy.

I walked into the living and placed her on the couch before sitting beside her and pulling the blanket over our legs. I didn't particularly need it but Bella was losing way too much weight right now at a way too rapid pace so her body was automatically going to be colder all the time.

"What did you want to talk about?" she asked sitting up.

"This" I taking hold of her wrist in my right hand; and wrapping my thumb and my second finger around it. "This is not healthy Sweetheart" I said moving the little circle I had made up and down her arm.

"I'm fine" She said pulling her wrist away but I grabbed hold of her hand before she could completely pull away.

"Bella you're not. This is not right."

I just need to look like I did before Antony was born and then Baby I'll stop" She said her eyes wide when I shook my head.

"Bella I love that you've gotten a little bit curvier after having our baby. Your maturing like a woman is supposed to. Sure when you're seventeen it's supposedly sexier to have a flat stomach and no ass at all but I have to say I like your body looking fuller. I think it's beautiful" I explained.

"Edward you don't understand I have to get in photographs with the other bridesmaids. They are you Victoria's Secret Supermodel sister Rosalie, with the perfect blonde hair and the knock out body and your ex girlfriend who just got back from a year of living in Hawaii, perfect tan and perfect swimmers body, I do not want to look like the fat cousin. If people see me looking like that when they asked who you're with and you say you're married to one of the bridesmaids they are going to think Tanya" Bella said in a quick rush it was almost impossible to keep up.

"Bella you shouldn't be measuring yourself up to other woman" I told her "Especially not Tanya Denali, I picked you for one thing. I love everything about you and the some, we have a beautiful home and a beautiful baby together and what does Tanya have? A tan that will fade and a year long career break which in this economic climate translates to, she got fired." I explained but Bella still pouted.

"Still doesn't mean I won't be compared to them"

"Excuse me no one's going to be looking at you because as soon as humanly possible we will be leaving that reception and I will be taking you upstairs and having my very wicked way with you" I told her pulling her closer to me and nuzzling my lips against her neck.

"How can you find all this attractive?" She asked pulling at her skin.

"Baby I don't wants getting you hot right now but if it's skinless people I think we..." I began when she gave my forearm a little slap. I moved one of her legs over my lap so she was straddling me.

"Seriously though Edward" She sighed as I kissed her neck.

"Seriously Bella, I love this" I said running my hands over her stomach "and these" I said rubbing the over her hips "Oh and this definitely" I continued giving her firm ass, a squeeze causing her to squeak a bit which made me chuckle "And as for these" I said holding her breasts in my hands. "Well they have to be my third favourite part of your body" I told her.

"Third?" She asked in a slightly breathy tone.

"Well here would be the first" I said giving her a gentle kiss on her lips, before sneaking my hand under the blanket "And here would be second" I said cupping her sex in my hand.

"Oh" She squeaked as I pulled her closer to me.

"And I want you to stay the way you are, well not like this. You look like a damn skeleton right now, but I want you to be my beautiful curvy voluptuous wife." I told her.

"Why?" She asked moving my hand away from her "I want to know, you could have any supermodel in the world by batting those eye lashes and don't pretend you can't because you can but you pick me boring plain me who can't lose the extra baby pounds"

"Because I love you, I don't want someone I can hang on my arm and show off, that's not what I want at all. I want you, someone who I love with all my heart and loves me just the same, the person I can come home to everyday and talked about my day with. That's what I want. Plus if the time comes and I need to show you off a bit you clean up good baby" I told her with a wink and she whacked my arm.

"I just feel like... Gah I'm not depressed. I know I'm not because I thought I was I swear I did but I know I'm not. I'm just... unhappy?" She said like she wasn't sure.

"With what?" I asked her. "Me? The Baby?" I asked her "We can make it better"

"No, you and Antony are perfect I think that's sorta makes me unhappy you two are too perfect and I feel like the fat troll of a Nanny you cart around" She shrugged and I pulled her towards me wrapping my arms around her.

"Hottest fat troll I've ever seen" I murmured.

"Edward" She sighed.

"No don't Edward me Baby you amazing, just the way you are" I told her as she leaned back. I moved a stray hair out of her face and she blew it up by pushing air over her bottom lip.

"Are you stealing lines from Bruno Mars?" she asked and I shrugged.

"In all honesty Bruno Mars should be apologising for writing a song about my beautiful wife and not telling me" I explained and she pushed my shoulder away from her.

"Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining" I sang lightly and she blushed "Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying, she's so beautiful, and I tell her every day." I continued.

"Come off it" She said with a pout.

"No until you agree with me I'm going to keep singing at you" I told her.

"Luckily you have an amazing singing voice then" She said getting up off the couch and walking away from me.

"Yeah, I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me, and it's so, it's so, sad to think that she don't see what I see but every time she asks me do I look ok, I say" I sang and I could hear her going 'lalalalala' in the kitchen.

I got up and sat up at my piano and began to play to what I thought the song would sound like on the piano.

"When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change, because you're amazing, just the way you are. And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while. Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are." I sang louder.

"Your going to wake the baby"

"He loves hearing his Daddy sing at his Mommy to prove a point"

"Have you asked him this?" she asked coming into the living room again and I shook my head but kept the smile on my face.

"Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she let me. Her laugh, her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy. She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day" I began again.

"Come on now you've made your point. You can stop" She said but I shook my head.

"Oh, you know, you know, you know, I'd never ask you to change. If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same. So, don't even bother asking if you look ok. You know I'll say" I sang and she just stood there shaking her head.

"When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change, cause girl your amazing just the way you are. And when you smile the whole world stops and stares for awhile, cause girl your amazing just the way you are."

"Edward..." She sighed but I knew her resolve was breaking.

"When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change. Because you're amazing, just the way you are. And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while. Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are."

"Are you done?" she asked and I nodded.

"For now" I told her and she smirked before holding her hand out to mine and gestured her head upstairs. "I don't think I woke him Baby" I told her.

"That's not what that meant" She said leaning down and kissing me hungrily.

"Oh please" I sighed "But only if you accept that you are perfect" I told her.

"Perfect would make me a bit cocky though" She said.

"Fine can you accept that I think your perfect?" I asked her.

"I suppose" She laughed before I stood up off the piano bench and dragged her upstairs to our room. "Why were you so hell bent in getting me to agree with you?" she asked.

"Because your amazing just the way you are."

**THE END**

**I know its short but its snappy and to the point don't you think?**

**Well I like it. And I know no lemons happened but he teased her right?**

**Please review? I'll love you forever!**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


End file.
